


Til my dying breath I will protect him

by LeviOfAsgard667



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Romance, Slash, Supernatural - Freeform, Yaoi, post story, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:05:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviOfAsgard667/pseuds/LeviOfAsgard667
Summary: Geralt has been playing sworn shield to a prince in a castle. A friend and a comrade and the Witcher has no intentions of leaving. When Ashteroth's incidents start piling up injuries the boy doesn't remember. Geralt demands answers can he find out what's wrong and possibly the reason why he's so overprotective of the prince.





	Til my dying breath I will protect him

 

 

That's the third time this week the maid's have screamed. Three times of him rushing to Ashteroth's room and noticing ugly cuts on his skin. Or bruises each time the young prince seemed profoundly confused at both the cuts and bruises. Or why he's suddenly in his bed when he could've sworn he was elsewhere. Three damned times and Geralt was growing tired and alarmed. Surely if it were an enchantment he would know about it. But he's been wrong before this time the ravenette woke up to a dried blood from a healing wound on his pec on up to his neck. The silverette with an irritated growl finally managed to shoo away the maids slung a defined arm around his shoulders.

 

Helping the prince to the wash his beauty always managed to attract a gaggle of townspeople and servants. Young boys and grown men wanting to become his guard only for Geralt to show them the door. "At some point we will talk about this Asher at length" and noted the nod. The prince was barely able to stand on his own mostly learning on him. It was times like this when he was glad to be a Witcher as he helped him into the wash stripping him of clothing then into the warm water grabbing a cloth. He gently started to work on washing away the blood aware that the crimson eyes of the prince were on him.

 

  
"What is it Asher" he finally asks after several minutes of his eyes watching the older's arms and hands move. He stopped his movements looking directly into those crimson orbs. "What is happening to me Geralt" he finally asked voice deep and melodic the kind to lull children to sleep at night. Or warriors out of their nightmares as he had for the Witcher said Witcher only sighed. "I do not know Asher but I promise you I will find out" by than the blood was mostly gone. Staining the water in the bronze bowl the bed sheets as well as Geralt's calloused hands. Splitting his attention between the task at hand and the prince who was starting to be more aware. Last vestiges of sleep and grogginess being washed away. Before he could ask Geralt cracked a rare smile "the wash you woke up bloodied again Asher."

 

The prince noticed his friend's stained hands he had washed the blood off yet again. While the prince regained his bearings "it doesn't bother me Asher" the Witcher stated as if reading his mind. "I'm used to blood on these hands and besides if I didn't the maids would've been all over you." Than he heard the younger laugh "don't be so grumpy Geralt besides. To their credit it would startle anyone seeing someone bloodied in their bed now wouldn't it?" Geralt couldn't fault that logic and only nodded minutely he had half a mind to assign guards or himself to the prince's door at night. But that would prove counter productive given the prince's pride. He's a skilled warrior not just a noble title the two have fallen into a friendship Geralt and Ashteroth rely and depend on one another. 'Without the other one would fall to ruin' his adoptive daughter had commented one night to the maids.

  
Everyone seemed to be able to tell Geralt was dancing around the young prince but the man himself. Given how Geralt had thrown himself into the role of being a kingsmen. As well as Ashteroth's keeper and how the only one that can coax Geralt out of his night terrors is the prince. Whenever a memory starts to haunt him it seems like Ashteroth knows just what to say. To make it all better again and Geralt is the only one Ashteroth has let in. According to the maids and servants or his kingsmen and instructors the only one that he listens to without fail is Geralt. Which is why he's the only one that can call him 'Asher' and why he lets Geralt boss him around and vice versa. Surprisingly the two balance each other out very well in a way that has made even Eskel envious.

 

It's been a year now since they've been here and she honestly couldn't imagine one without the other anymore. The prince keeps her adoptive dad sane in a way she never could. They take care of one another and she knows these incidents are worrying him. The first had been startling the second frightening the third had Geralt demanding answers. Irritated that no one seemed to know how the prince was bloodied in his own bed. Questions went unanswered as Geralt's anger increased wanting to help and protect the Prince. He hated being in the dark and especially when it was affecting his prince's health as well as his safety.

  
When all was said and done Ashteroth took his friend's hands in his own. Dipped them in the water and washed them clean of the stain of blood. The gesture having a profound effect on the older and making him that much more determined to find out a cause to these incidents. Before the next one should prove fatal and maybe why he felt a sudden surge of protectiveness and an urge to hold the prince. Beyond how he would normally after a long day Astheroth has a habit of sleeping with his head on his chest or shoulder. Or some days after losing a kingsmen he can only calm down or sleep whilst in Geralt's embrace.

When they emerged from the wash two hours later the prince's wounds were dressed. On particularly taxing days like this he found he was able to relax more with the prince within arms reach. Knowing the younger is safe makes him feel better and right now he needed it. Needed to feel like he wasn't fighting an uphill battle or fighting for Ashteroth's life. His adoptive daughter had joked that he has a weakness not for red heads. But for a certain prince his midnight black hair made his crimson eyes stand out all the more.

  
Currently they were in the study Geralt on the couch with the prince laying on his lap. At one point managing to get a laugh out of the Witcher. She noted how the arm around Asher's shoulders tightened the Witcher was scarred of losing him. Cherishing the precious moments no battle field no death just lounging. As Geralt tried to figure out where to start the obvious would be a concealment. It would explain the confusion but not how someone could sneak in without him knowing. He had taken every precaution to prevent this and now. His arm tightened around the prince's shoulders subconsciously again. He had to protect Asher and he would find out who or what was harming him.

  
As for Ciri she simply enjoyed sitting there watching as the two became oblivious to everything around them. In their own little world and each held each other's full attentions. Although her adoptive father seemed a bit distracted which she knew had to do with his worry over the prince. And probably formulating a plan to find out who or what was harming him. She honestly didn't mind taking a back seat to the prince because Geralt finally found someone. On equal footing skill and experience wise with him that he feels he also needs to protect and look after.


End file.
